Lines, Vines and Crazy Times
by Aqui hay hiatus permanente
Summary: La vida, según Freddie, era una línea.


******Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes ni el universo de esta historia son míos. Yo solo juego con ellos para crear historias. La imagen que ilustra este relato tampoco me pertenece.

_Dedico esta historia, a pesar de ser Seddie, a todo el fandom de iCarly. ¡Hay que mantenerlo vivo!_

* * *

**Lines, Vines and Crazy Times***

La vida, según Freddie Benson, era una _línea_.

Una línea recta, donde todo lo que iba a suceder estaba en su sitio para pasar en el momento justo. Freddie no creía en los adivinos ni en sus premoniciones, pero sabía que en la vida de una persona todo ya estaba predispuesto dependiendo de su entorno, situación y genes. Y no, no era el destino. Él no creía en esas cosas. Era _ciencia._ Si él era un erudito fan de los audiovisuales, no iba a acabar siendo un _quarterback_ enamorado de una gótica con un curioso tic en la ceja.

Eso no seguiría la línea.

Para nada.

Aún así, había cosas que se podían adaptar a la línea, como pequeños riachuelos que desembocan en un río**. No interrumpían la corriente, no interferían en el flujo de las aguas. Se adaptaban, poco a poco, tomando la forma de aquel río recto que no se detenía.

Estamos hablando, por ejemplo, de Carly Shay.

Le pareció la chica más guapa que había visto nunca nada más llegar al edificio. Desde entonces, supo que tendría que haber algún sitio, en algún momento de su línea, donde la de Carly Shay interferiría. Porque, a pesar de que las líneas eran rectas, no eran paralelas, no, no lo eran. Aunque la de Carly estaba muy ligeramente inclinada, así que Freddie sabía que tardaría en cruzarse con la suya.

Y lo hizo.

Pero no lo hizo sola.

Lo hizo con otra _maldita línea_ colocada en vertical que interrumpió en su vida bruscamente. Y esa línea tenía nombre y apellido.

Sam Puckett.

Sam Puckett era borde, maleducada, antipática, grosera y era la entropía en su más puro estado. Era rápidos que entraban en el río de Freddie bruscamente sin darle tiempo a asimilarlo. ¡Ah! Era desesperante. Se suponía que no debería de cruzarse con ella nunca, ¡nunca! Tal vez en algún momento le dirigiría algún insulto, pero, ¡no meterse en su vida!

Pero claro, si Carly entraba en su vida, entraba Puckett.

Porque por mucho que no le gustara, Carly y Sam eran amigas. ¡Amigas! Con lo diferentes que eran…Carly estaba destinada a tener una amiga agradable, simpática, algo obsesionada con los chicos. En algún momento haría de celestina con él y Carly. Eso era como _debía _pasar.

Pero claro, Sam Puckett no era así.

Aún así, estaba tan enamorado de Carly que estaba dispuesto a aceptar a Sam en su vida, que su línea llena de curvas se adaptara, en la medida de lo posible, a la suya. Y fue difícil, pero poco a poco lo fue consiguiendo. Su sarta de insultos, golpes e ironías empezaron a tomar parte de su vida, al mismo tiempo que lo hacía Carly. ¡Hasta llegó a acostumbrase, fíjate! Además, ¿qué era de un _nerd_ sin un _bully_ para meterse con él? Era la línea, la línea que había que seguir. Algún día Sam iría a la cárcel y Freddie se haría rico, tendría una bonita casa y estaría casado con una fantástica mujer. Así era, la _línea_, la _línea_.

Sigue la _línea._

Pero el problema es que Sam no le hacía _bullying _a Freddie. No, era otra cosa. Era más que eso. Sam _le odiaba_. Y Freddie _también_. Pero lejos de todo ello, eran, hasta se podría decir, amigos. ¿Se acababa de ver a sí mismo compartir su sándwich con ella? ¿Acababa de verla dándole las gracias por ello?

No, Freddie, ¡no! Mantén el _status quo. _¡Mantenlo! No caigas en la entropía. ¡No!

Pero entonces tuvo que decir _eso _en iCarly. ¿Cómo pudo decir que nunca había besado a nadie? ¡Eso destrozaría su vida! Pero a Sam le daba igual. ¿Cómo pudo creer si quiera, alguna vez, que eran amigos? _¡La odiaba!_ ¡Y no parecía importarle!

Pero, espera, ¡no puede ser! ¿De verdad acababa de confesar que ella tampoco había besado a nadie, en medio del webshow? ¿En Internet? ¿Dónde lo podría ver todo el mundo?

_¿Por él?_

Y ahora allí estaba, disculpándose. Si todavía había una línea, la veía borrosa. Estaba al borde de la entropía y no parecía importarle. ¿Era Freddie Benson? ¿Era Sam Puckett? No sabía. Espera, ¿le acababa de decir a Sam que _deberían de besarse_? Por supuesto, solo para quitarse de encima eso del "primer beso". ¿Y ella acababa de acceder? ¿Se estaba acercando, para besarse?

Oh, sí.

Acababa de besar a Sam Puckett.

Y era lo más anormal que había hecho en toda su vida.

Y no le había disgustado.

* * *

Pero la línea sigue. No volvieron a tocar el tema, excepto cuando se vieron obligados a contárselo a Carly. Les preguntó si les había gustado, ¿y qué iban a responder? ¿Sí? ¿No? Entropía, entropía…menos mal que no tuvieron que al final no respondieron.

Y entonces, ¡bam!, Freddie le salvó la vida a Carly. Y, ¡bam! Carly lo besó. ¡Era su sueño! Por fin, por fin sus líneas estaban en perfecta armonía. ¡Freddie y Carly estaban saliendo! Todo estaba saliendo como lo esperado. ¡Sí!

Espera, no.

Ella seguía _allí._

Cómo no.

Era una roca en el río. Una roca que no podía esquivar.

Sam.

Y lo peor es que era cierto, ¡Dios! Carly estaba enamorada de lo que hizo, no de él. Y rompió con ella, ¿de verdad lo hizo? ¿Se había vuelto loco? No, no. La línea seguía ahí. ¡El _status quo_, Freddie! ¡Mantenlo!

Pero era algo difícil mantenerlo cuando la chica, aquella insoportable chica, empezaba a ser agradable. Agradable, simpática, servicial. Esa no era ella.

Sam no era así, ¿cuándo lo había sido? Y otra pregunta, ¿por qué?

¿Qué había cambiado?

Freddie revisó su línea. No, que él recordase, no había nada anormal que podría haber causado eso en Sam, aunque teniendo en cuenta que ella de por sí, era anormal…

_Mujeres._

Tenía que ser eso. Las hormonas, la pubertad, ¿y él que sabía? Lo que sí, tenía que admitir que le gustaba la nueva Sam. Se adaptaba mejor a su vida, a su línea. Los antes feroces rápidos que era Sam, se estaban convirtiendo en una agradable corriente.

Y aún así, tenía que admitir que había una parte de él que echaba de menos a la antigua Sam. Pero no era por la línea. La verdad es que no sabía porque era.

Solo sabía que la echaba de menos.

Y ahora la pregunta, ¿de quién estaba enamorada Sam? Su ordenador no mentía: además, eso lo explicaría todo. El cambio de actitud, lo cercana que había sido con ella y con el becario de iCarly, Brad…

¡Eso era! ¡Sam estaba enamorada de Brad!

_¿Qué otra cosa podía ser?_

Y no sabía por qué, pero le encantaría que Sam fuera feliz. ¿Por qué no? Con Brad, _tan simpático._ Podrían salir, y ella podría dejar de estar en su línea tan omnipresente…

No sabía por qué, pero no le gustaba la idea.

Pero en fin, Sam era su amiga. Y no quería ser feliz, ¿por qué no? Se había enfadado con Carly y se había encerrado en el patio interior del instituto. Tenía que hablar con ella, ¿tenía, no? Era su amiga.

Sí, era su amiga.

Ella intentó echarle. Él se resistió. Ella se calmó. Él le dijo cosas que ahora no recuerda.

Y ella le besó.

Oh.

Sí que le besó.

Sam no lo sabía, pero se acababa de cargar toda la línea de Freddie. Su río se había secado completamente. No había agua. No había continuidad.

Sam acababa de destruir todas las teorías de Freddie y las había esparcido por el aire. Enseguida se habían fundido en el aire, como polvo.

_Entropía._

Eso fue lo primero que pensó Freddie después de que Sam lo besase. Después lo miró y se disculpó. Él solo pudo decir "Está bien" Y ella le miró con esos ojos azules.

_Locura_.

Salió corriendo. Intentó retenerla, pero Sam ya estaba lejos.

No sabía que hacer, que pensar. Su cabeza le daba vueltas, tenía un cortocircuito.

"¿Un cortocircuito? Freddie, ¡no eres un maldito ordenador! No estás programado. Eres una persona. Disfruta de la vida, vive el presente. Deja de preocuparte por una maldita línea que no existe."

Y Freddie sonrió. Y avanzó hacia lo desconocido.

¿Quién sabía lo que pasaría? Carly y él encontraron poco después a Sam en un Hospital Psiquiátrico. Creía que estaba loca, ya, loca. Siempre había estado loca.

Era algo que admiraba, sinceramente.

Así que decidió ser un poco más Sam y un poco menos Freddie, y la besó en iCarly en vivo y en directo. Fue un beso divertido, tierno, algo torpe, ¿y qué? Era genial.

De verdad lo era.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene su fin, y a pesar de que a Sam le gustaba (mucho) Freddie y a Freddie le gustaba (mucho) Sam, Freddie era demasiado Freddie y Sam era demasiado Sam. Estaban forzando las cosas: ellos no eran así. Freddie ya no sabía donde quedaba el _status quo, _o la locura, o la entropía, o quién sabe más términos ridículos. Solo sabía una cosa.

La quería.

Pues claro que sí.

Y se lo hizo saber.

Nunca se arrepintió de hacerlo.

Pero la vida sigue, y Freddie decidió volver a construir su línea, a hacer que lloviera en su río. El desorden resultaba complicado cuando uno no sabía como serlo. Así que volvió a empezar: los insultos, los golpes, aquel odio…y por qué no, retomemos el cuelgue por Carly. Seguía siendo tan guapa, y tan lista, y tan…no sabía, ¿normal? Pero le gustaba esa normalidad.

Aunque también extrañaba aquellos días tan… ¿Locos? ¿Raros? Si bien era cierto que desde que hacía iCarly y era amigo de Sam, Carly, Spencer y Gibby, todo el día era una sorpresa ; pero todo fluía por su río, todo se adaptaba bien a su línea, haciendo de aquella anormalidad lo más normal posible.

Le faltaba algo.

¿Verdad?

Y ahora que Carly no estaba y Sam se iba a Los Ángeles, ¿qué pasaría? Desde luego no tenía respuestas para todo. Se fue a despedir de Sam al aeropuerto. Estuvo tentado a robarle un beso, pero se retuvo.

Solo le dijo una cosa.

— Adiós, Sam. Por muy lejos que estés, te seguiré odiando.

Y Sam sonrió.

— Igualmente, Freddie.

Y le besó la mejilla.

Y se marchó.

* * *

La vida, según Freddie, era una línea.

Pero no era recta. ¡Qué va! Tomaba curvas, hacía giros, daba vueltas y se cruzaba con tantas y tantas otras líneas que coexistían. Y simplemente, no sabían a donde iban. "¿Y ahora qué?" Se preguntó Freddie. La verdad es que no importaba.

Su futuro no estaba escrito. Sam se lo había enseñado.

Así que, ¿y ahora qué?

Podía empezar por hacer una llamada a Sam. Necesitaba algo de entropía en su vida.

¿O lo que necesitaba era otra cosa?

Bueno, nunca se sabe.

* * *

**GLOSARIO:**

***El título es un poco parodia del del disco de los Jonas Brothers "Lines, Vines and Trying Times". Aunque en realidad, creo que encaja bastante bien con la historia.**

****Hace referencia a una de las metáforas más famosas de la literatura española:**

_**Nuestras vidas son los ríos,**_

_**que van a dar al mar,**_

_**que es el morir**_

**Jorge Manrique(Coplas a La Muerte de Mi Padre)**

**N/A: ¡Seddie! He vuelto al fandom después de mucho, sí...es que al fin( por fin) se me ocurrió una idea y dije, ¿por qué no aprovecharla? Admito que hay un vídeo que me inspiró bastante, es un Seddie precioso, si quieren el link se los paso por PM.**

**¿Qué decirles? Me encantaría seguir escribiendo Seddies. ¡El fandom NO DEBE morir! Solo puedo decir que yo, por mi parte, no lo abandonaré a su suerte. Se lo merecen, nos lo merecemos, los shippers :)**

**Pues muchas gracias por leer la historia. Es un poco paranoica, pero espero que les haya gustado. Trata sobre los sentimientos de Freddie, novedad, así que espero que les haya gustado y no se les haya hecho pesado.**

**Bueno, muchas gracias por leer,**

**Besos,**

**Liz.**

**P.D: ¿Me dejan un review? Son gratis ;)**


End file.
